


Alien

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Cute, Day 12 - Unexplained Incident, Everyone's Okay, Gen, Happy Ending, Mystery, Sweet, Writober 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Oikawa Tooru had always been obsessed with aliens.  From a young age, he’d been fascinated with the idea of what was Out There.Written for Writober 2016Day 12 - Unexplained Incident





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I was originally going to do IwaOi for Day 15 Aliens/Mythological Creatures, but I want to do something from mythology that day, so...here we go!
> 
> This fic is sort of an apology for how sad my first IwaOi was for this event (Day 01)
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please enjoy~

Oikawa Tooru had always been obsessed with aliens.  From a young age, he’d been fascinated with the idea of what was Out There.  Sometimes his classmates would tease him, saying that maybe _he_ was an alien.  As a child, he’d put his hands on his hips and stick out his tongue before shouting,

“Maybe I am!”

After which, Iwaizumi would grab him by the back of his shirt and haul him away to another area of the playground to go hunt for bugs.

By middle school, Oikawa had learned to keep his obsession to himself, only going completely crazy on anonymous forums and with his childhood friend, of course.

“Iwa-chan, did you know that, on average, six thousand UFO sightings are reported in the United States every year?” he asked, eyes wide, not looking away from his screen.

Iwaizumi grunted in response, flipping to the next page of his magazine.

“That’s amazing!” Oikawa leaned closer, hunching over his laptop.

“You’re going to hurt your eyes, Trashykawa-”

“I’d love to go there! If I make the National Team, I’m definitely paying a visit to Area 51!”

Iwaizumi set his magazine down and raised an eyebrow. “That’s a pretty big ‘if’.” He snorted and then resumed reading. “Plus, I don’t think they just _let_ you walk around Area 51.”

“Well, we’ve had a lot of sightings around here, too,” Oikawa continued, undeterred. Then his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “Did you know we had one land right here in Miyagi?!” He practically vibrated with excitement. “Wow, the year we were born.” He scanned for the date and then frowned. “It just says ‘Early Summer’.”  Oikawa deflated.  Too early to be his birthday.

Iwaizumi grunted again.

It was always like that.  Oikawa getting super excited and Iwaizumi letting him.  At least he didn’t tease him about it.

But it all changed the summer of their third year of high school.  Iwaizumi had gotten sick – something that never happened – and had to stay home from school for over a week.

Oikawa was super bummed, because they were supposed to watch the meteor shower together and, when he went to the Iwaizumis to watch from there, his parents turned him away – a first.

That night there was another UFO sighting in Miyagi.

Oikawa was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Iwaizumi so they could walk to school together.  He couldn’t wait to share all his theories with his childhood friend.

But he didn’t show.

When Oikawa found Iwaizumi in the gym later, he asked him about it.

“I just felt like getting in some extra practice. Make up for what I missed,” the shorter man replied, picking up another volleyball and serving it over the net.

“Well, you could have asked me if I wanted to come.” Oikawa pouted and grabbed a ball. “Want me to toss to you?”

Iwaizumi stopped mid-serve and nodded. “Sure.”

Oikawa started to notice things after that.  Not things just _anyone_ would pick up on, but things that only someone who’d known you for the better part of eighteen years would notice.

Like how Iwaizumi kept forgetting the combination to his locker.  And how he started holding his chopsticks slightly differently.  And how he began eating his fried tofu one cube at a time.

Then he spiked left-handed.

“What’s going on, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa confronted him in the club room after practice. “If that _is_ your _real_ name.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“What are you talking about, Shittykawa?” The other man wiped the sweat from his face and raised an eyebrow.

“Something’s been off with you since you _‘got sick’_ , Iwa-chan.” Oikawa walked closer. “Something strange," he paused, "Something... _alien_.” He stressed the last word, lifting his chin so he could look down his nose at Iwaizumi.

“What _are_ you talking about?” Iwaizumi furrowed his brow, but he was sweating.  Sweating far too much for how long ago they’d finished practice.

“Who are you?” Oikawa asked.

“Iwaizumi Ha-”

“WHO _ARE_ YOU?!” he snapped, tears filling his eyes.  He hadn’t expected to be overcome with emotion, but the Alien Iwa-chan Theory had been just that, a theory.  And now that the other man was standing before him, looking nervous, he was beginning to feel like it was true.  He sniffled. “Where’s the real Iwa-chan?”

Instead of getting angry like Oikawa thought he would, Iwaizumi sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

“You won’t believe me.”

Oikawa’s heart clenched, but he nodded for him to go on.

“First of all, I am the real Iwaizumi Hajime, so quit bawling,” he said, but his voice was softer than usual, almost gentle. “When I got sick, I thought it was just a cold, but my parents freaked out, so they, uh, called home for a doctor.”

“Called…home…” Oikawa repeated.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck. “Turns out I’ve developed an allergy to the atmosphere here and I need to take these pills now and— _why are you crying?_ ” he shouted in surprise as Oikawa choked on a sob.

“Iwa-chan…you’re…you’re a-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Anyway, after my treatment, I just sort of felt…out of it, ya know?” He shook his head. “Anyway, I’m sorry I never told you.”

“You’re…sorry? You’re _sorry_?!” Oikawa exploded. “You’re an alien and you’ve been keeping it a secret from your best friend – an alien _enthusiast_ – for our _entire lives_ and you’re _sorry_?!”

“Uh…yeah?” Iwaizumi offered.

“Sorry’s not going to cut it, Iwa-chan.” He drew his brows down. “I want you to tell me everything.” He folded his arms over his chest. “And start from the very beginning.”

Iwaizumi stood there for a moment and then sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands.

“Fine.” He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “Remember that UFO that landed in Miyagi the year we were born?”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the Iwaizumis are aliens who are friends with the Oikawas and live as 'normal humans' on Earth. The first UFO was called when Mrs. Iwaizumi went into labor. Otherwise, it would have been hard to explain a lot of things to the doctors here on Earth.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
